When handling volatile liquids such as hydrocarbons including gasoline and kerosene, air-volatile liquid vapor mixtures are readily produced. The venting of such air-vapor mixtures directly into the atmosphere results in significant pollution of the environment. Accordingly, existing environmental regulations require the control of such emissions.
As a consequence, a number of processes and apparatus have been developed and utilized to recover liquids from air-volatile liquid vapor mixtures. Generally, the recovered volatile vapors are liquified and recombined with the volatile liquid from which they were vaporized thereby making the recovery process more economical.
The initial vapor recovery systems utilized in the United States in the late 1920's and early 1930's incorporated a process combining compression and condensation. Such systems were originally only utilized on gasoline storage tanks. It wasn't until the 1950's that local air pollution regulations began to be adopted, thus forcing the installation of vapor recovery systems at truck loading terminals. Shortly thereafter, the “clean air” legislation activity of the 1960's, which culminated in the Clean Air Act of 1968, further focused nationwide attention on the gasoline vapor recovery problem. As a result, a lean oil/absorption system was developed. This system dominated the marketplace for a short time.
Subsequently, in the late 1960's and early 1970's cryogenic refrigeration systems began gaining market acceptance (note, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,262 to Moragne). While reliable, cryogenic systems suffer from a number of shortcomings including high horsepower requirements. Further, such systems require relatively rigorous and expensive maintenance to function properly. Mechanical refrigeration systems also have practical limits with respect to the amount of cold that may be delivered, accordingly, the efficiency and capacity of such systems is limited. In contrast, liquid nitrogen cooling systems provide more cooling than is required and are prohibitively expensive to operate for this type of application.
As a result of these shortcomings, alternative technology was sought and adsorption/absorption vapor recovery systems were more recently developed. Such a system is disclosed in a number of U.S. Patents including, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,568 to Gibson, the disclosure of which is fully incorporated herein by reference. Such systems utilize beds of solid adsorbent selected, for example, from silica gel, certain forms of porous mineral such as alumina and magnesia, and most preferably activated charcoal. These adsorbents have an affinity for volatile hydrocarbon liquids. Thus, as the air-hydrocarbon vapor mixture is passed through the bed, a major portion of the hydrocarbons contained in the mixture are adsorbed on the bed. The resulting residue gas stream comprising substantially hydrocarbon-free air is well within regulated allowable emission levels and is exhausted into the environment.
The beds of solid adsorbent, such as activated carbon are relatively expensive materials. The present apparatus and method processes all untreated vapors in a vapor absorption unit prior to reaching the solid adsorption unit and its bed of solid adsorbent. As a result, the untreated vapors are exchanged for known absorbent vapors. Thus, foreign and potentially harmful vapors are prevented from reaching the solid adsorbent in the beds. Thus, any threat of foreign vapors to the life cycle of the solid adsorbent is effectively eliminated.